White Blonde
by Ceres Vesta
Summary: Draco may have overlooked one tiny detail in the proceedings of Malfoy Marriages. One Shot.


**Disclaimer JR Rowling rules this world and the world of Harry Potter.**

.

* * *

.

_Bullocks_, he thought.

"Hermione, please! Will you calm down for just one second?" Draco chased her out of her bedroom and into the receiving area of her apartment. "_Come on_!"

"You are a liar, Draco Malfoy, and I don't want to marry you anymore!" she fumed, pointing a shaky finger at me.

Draco opened his mouth and closed it immediately. "You seriously do not mean that," he said carefully.

He let himself enjoy the sight of Hermione in his thin white button shirt, pacing around the room barefoot and thoughtfully playing with her brown curls. He liked it just like that in the morning; messy. It also showed to the whole world just what exactly they had been doing the night before.

"Draco!"

"Huh?" he said, distractedly.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "I said, you know I don't like it when you're not being completely honest with me," she crossed her arms over her chest. She left the first two buttons open, making him adjust his pajama bottom.

"Look, I may have overlooked one tiny detail in the proceedings of Malfoy marriages-" Draco began weakly.

"_One tiny detail_?" she almost yelled.

"But it doesn't make me a liar!" he shouted back. Draco wondered how many seconds would it take to silence Hermione Granger and throw her back to the bed.

"Draco, you lied by omission," she replied coldly. "And my hair isn't exactly a tiny detail!"

"You're right, it is pretty massive," he snickered, and stopped when she branded him her cold glare. Honestly, the longer they stayed together the more things they pick up from each other. "But it's a complete turn on, I assure you," he added quickly.

She grunted in defeat and flopped on the couch, swinging one leg over the other and bobbing it back and forth. Those creamy white thighs should really get back to bed. Draco adjust himself once more.

For a while they both fell silent.

"I don't want to have white blonde hair," Hermione finally scowled in defeat.

Draco sighed as events from earlier that morning played in his head. Draco had woken up first, memorizing every part of his fiance's sleeping frame when Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"I can't wait to see how you look like in white blonde hair," he had mumbled softly, burying his face in her fragrant hair. Maybe another go before starting the day, he thought.

Hermione purred like a kitten in bed. "Is this a new fetish of yours, Draco Malfoy?" he heard her laugh sleepily.

"Not exactly, " he replied, planting a trail of soft kisses down her neck. "The hair you have now is one of the things I first fell in love with."

Draco heard her chuckle as he ran his fingers up her thighs. "But the moment you marry a Malfoy you immediately become part of the family, and all family members have whi-"

She was out of the bed before he could finish his sentence.

Hermione's swinging legs pulled him back to the present time. She was playing with the engagement ring he had given (and went through hell for) her, a habit she had picked up precisely eight months and twenty-two days ago.

Draco sighed heavily and sat on the couch beside her. "The transformation takes place only once, during the ceremony."

Hermione's leg stopped moving. "Go on."

"Your natural hair color will then be white blonde, but you can charm your way out of it," Draco explained. "Mother does it all the time when she doesn't want to be recognized by the Daily Prophet photographers."

"So, there's a way out?" her eyes gleamed hopefully.

Draco scowled. "I don't see why this is so unpleasant to you. My hair's white blond and I look fantastic." he said.

Hermione laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair and softly kissed him in the lips. "You arrogant prick," she said playfully. "It does look good on you. But on me, I mean... It's like changing my religion. I've always been known to have these massive curls bouncing with a life of their own on my back."

"You can be so daft sometimes, Hermione," Draco said softly. "Shave off all your hair for all I care, you'd still be the most beautiful witch in the world."

Hermione looked at him and merely smiled. Draco knew for a fact that she was not one to be wooed over by words alone.

"So one transformation, and then that's it," she stood up and began walking around the apartment again.

Draco hissed under his breath. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Hermione ignored him. "I can change my hair back to the way it was, especially when we go visit my family, The Burrow..."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"and Harry and Ron's places." Hermione paused. "Oh, but I do have to change it back when your parents visit."

"Don't forget for family portraits and photographs too," Draco said automatically. He'd hate for Narcissa to have a fit when Hermione shows up being the only non-blonde in the family. "And I almost forgot, you have to change it back too during the whole nine months of your pregnancy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why so?"

"I have to ensure the next generation of Malfoys come to the world as blonds," he smiled innocently. "In fact, why don't we go have practice rounds right now?"

Hermione looked at Draco for one full minute before finally answering. "Maybe I will marry you after all," Hermione said slowly, as she flipped her her over to one side and opened on more button.

Draco's eyes fluttered briefly. "You better not change your mind anymore, understand?" he failed getting control of himself.

"Just one last question," Hermione replied as she walked up to him. "This transformation, will it change, _all _the hair in my body?" Draco's shirt slid right off Hermione's arms and down to the floor.

Draco smirked. "Come to bed, I say, and I'll show you which ones, exactly."

.

* * *

fin


End file.
